A Wish and Sadness
by Smurf2005
Summary: Zelos is left to die, and he reflects on his feelings for Sheena. Rated "T" for character death.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf here with a new story! I know I should finish my other stories before I start new ones. I need to finish my Christmas Story since I have a deadline for that. I started that shortly after I posted my birthday story since I am so horrible with keeping up my writing. I have really bad writers block. I do have a _Tokyo Mew Mew _story that I am working on now as well. I got this idea while I was playing _Tales of the Abyss. _I also have another _Tales of the Abyss_ story I am working on. I actually got the idea for this one while working on that one. I posted the first few chapters for that one. It's called _Tales of Romance_. Please go read it! And I know it's a cheesy name. I'm not good at thinking up titles. Anyways, this is a _Tales of Symphonia _story. This story takes place when Zelos betrayed the group. You would have had to talk to Kratos in Flanoir (if you had a good relationship with him) in order to fight Zelos and defeat him. Then Kratos would take Zelos' place for the rest of the game. I have played the game about twenty times, and I only defeated Zelos twice. That's how much I love Zelos, but I love Kratos, too. But, Zelos reflects on his feelings for Sheena before he dies. Also, the name of my story is a BGM from _Tales of the Abyss._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia. _Namco does. I also do not own the song _A Wish and Sadness. _I only borrowed the title for my story.

* * *

><p><span>A Wish and Sadness<span>

They were gone, and I was left alone. I was bleeding and I knew I was going to die. There was no way around that. It was my punishment for kidnapping Colette. I pretended to be dead so that would leave me alone to die in peace. My breathing was becoming labored and I knew my time was close. I closed my eyes and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"You have done it now, Zelos," I said out loud.

No one was there to hear me, and I didn't care. I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling of the Tower of Salvation. I was in so much pain, and I wondered when Death would wrap me in his sweet embrace. I closed my eyes again, and this time, a face flashed across my mind. My eyes snapped open and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Zelos," I gasped out. "You are such an idiot!"

I knew that was true. The face that flashed across my mind was of the woman I loved. The only woman I ever truly loved. The face belonged to Sheena Fujibayshi. Before she left with Lloyd and the others, I remember the look in those brown orbs of hers. There were all sorts of emotions; hate, anger and betrayal were the ones I was able to pick out. She had given me one last look before she disappeared.

There was a part of me that wondered why I never told her I loved her. Perhaps I was afraid to tell her how I felt. I thought that maybe it was my social status that kept me from telling her, but the logical part of me told me that I was wrong. I just didn't want to give her my heart. I didn't _want _her to know that I loved her. That might have been a stupid move on my part. I turned my head to the side and coughed. I saw a few blood spatters and I lifted my arm and wiped my mouth with the black and pink arm coverings I wore. On the pink part, I saw a wet, red spot. I had coughed up blood. That only meant that my time was coming to a close.

As my time grew closer, I was overtaken with fear. I wasn't ready to die just yet. I wanted to live! I wanted to live to tell Sheena how I felt. I wanted to be able to make her smile. I wanted to be there to comfort her when she was sad. I wanted to be there to calm her down when she angry. I knew I couldn't do that now. I had screwed up. This must have been my punishment for not telling her. I found myself imagining what her lips tasted like, what her skin felt like and what she looked like completely naked. I chuckled again as that thought crossed my mind. I was still a pervert up until the very end. Despite all that, I wanted her to be happy with whoever she chose. That was my wish for her.

My vision was starting to blur and I knew my time was up. I wished I could have at least gotten one kiss from Sheena, to keep me happy in the Afterlife, but I knew that would never happen. I closed my eyes and her face appeared in my mind, smiling and happy.

"I love you, Sheena," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Zelos," was the last thing I heard in my mind before I let myself be whisked away into Eternal Slumber.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? I know it is sad and full of angst. And it was kinda short. I was going to put a little Sheena point of view before I ended it, but, that wasn't working out, so I cut it out. I do hope you liked it! Sorry for rambling in my author's note at the beginning. I do that sometimes. (sweatdrop) Heh. Anyways, please read and review. As always constructive criticism is welcome but, flames are not.


End file.
